


[Podfic] The reconciliation of science and religion (or lack thereof).

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, non-human cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos doesn't know what Cecil is, but maybe it doesn't matter. Also, Cecil's show gets a Special Guest!<br/><i>It’s not that Cecil’s bad-looking. Not exactly handsome, either, but, well. That’s Cecil: Carlos has never before met anyone so aptly described by negative space.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The reconciliation of science and religion (or lack thereof).

**Author's Note:**

Cover Art provided by the fabulous KD Heart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV%5D%20A%20Reconciliation%20of%20Science%20and%20Religion.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:22
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Reconciliation%20of%20Science%20and%20Religion.m4b) | **Size:** 22 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:22

## Reader's Notes

Today is my one year podfic anniversary! \O/ I've learned so much about myself and all aspects of podfic fandom in these past twelve months. I'd like to thank everyone who has ever made podfic, given permission, posted a blanket statement, edited, beta'd, made cover art, streamed, downloaded, or left kudos/comments. Your support for my work and the work of others is invaluable.


  
---|---


End file.
